That Green Stuff Isn't Icing
by Carpe Memento
Summary: A random adventure that began with cheese. Or cake... either one. Poor Riku just wants some cake, will any stores have any? Will Riku destroy the world...s? Who knows, we'll just have to find out. Some OOCness.


**That Green Stuff isn't Icing**

Mew: Nice title, eh? Not so great with those… This is another random thingamabob by moi. There will be much randomness, some cheese, and of course, Kingdom Hearts. (Yay, everyone cheer. _Yay!!_) Okay, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the stores I mention in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sat. He sat on the floor. Look at Sora satting. (lolz)

Sora looked at the narrator, "This sounds like a little kid's book."

The narrator didn't look at Sora and continued the story. Sora wanted more than anything to have some cheese to give to Kairi as a birthday present, even though her birthday wasn't for 11 months. He _had _totally missed it last month, and felt so embarrassed when Riku gave her the world.

See Riku. See Riku run. Run, Riku, run! Run from Sora, who's got a block of cheese!

Sora smacked Riku over the head with the block of cheese, and so our story began. And it hadn't already started, either.

Kairi was watching from her seat on a tree stump on the beach. Due to development, they had chopped down two trees on the beach that had appeared overnight. "Foul." She called. "You have to shout the name of a family member before smacking the other person with the cheese."

"But we're the only people in our families that have names." Protested Sora.

"Kairi is right, Sora. So… you're still it."

"Aw… I've been it for the whole game of… what are we playing?"

"It was croquet… and then dodge ball, and then leapfrog, and then tag, but I don't know what it is now." Said Kairi, "I lost track two hours ago."

"Maybe we should call it croquetdodgeballleapfrogtag!" said Sora.

"I don't care what it's called. I want some cake." said Riku, taking a bite out of the block of cheese that he had stolen from Sora while they were naming the game they were playing.

"Ew, Riku, do you know where that's been?" asked Sora.

"I know it's been hitting me in the head." Riku said, taking another bite. "I want some cake, and I want it now. Are you two coming?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll make some toast, too." Kairi said, getting up, "C'mon, Sora, we don't want a repeat of the last time we left you alone at the beach.

Time for a flashback!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Kairi walked down to the shore, coming from two different directions. As soon as they were within arm's reach of each other, they looked around with a confused look.

"Riku, you idiot, what happened to Sora?"

"Jeeze, Kairi, do you think I know everything?"

"You were supposed to _watch _him! You know how he gets when he's alone. Or at a supermarket…."

Both heard a muffled yell, and suddenly, KAZAM! Sora popped out of the sand. "Tadaa!"

Riku screamed like a little girl.

"Rosa, what were you doing under there?"

"Who's Rosa?"

"Sorry, typo… Or was it?"

"I was hiding from the monkey girl with the curly hair."

"Who, Selphie?"

"She's evil, I tell you, EVIL! Under that monkeylike exterior she's really an EVIL monkey!"

"That's ridiculous, Sora." Said Riku.

Meanwhile, Selphie, who was hiding in the bushes scowled. They were onto her. Or at least, the dumb one was. She had to flee!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We never did see Selphie after that…" Sora said.

"You probably hurt her feelings." Kairi said.

"I'm going to starve from lack of cake, here!"

So they set off to Riku's house, wherever it is, and found the fridge, wherever that is. They all opened the door at the same time, causing it to come off it's hinges, because Sora was trying to open it from the wrong side.

"Sora! You broke my refrigerator!" Riku yelled, "Again!" he pointed at the ripped duct tape. (Nothing it can't fix xD)

"Oops." Sora scoffed, "My bad. Have you got any toast?"

"Where's the cake!" shouted Riku.

"There's supposed to be a question mark at the end of that sentence, Riku." Kairi corrected.

"I don't care! Where's my cake!" Riku yelled again. "Sorry- ?"

"There it is!" Sora said, pointing at the back of the fridge. "Green icing, cool."

Kairi picked up the cake, and inspected the green blotch on the side. "Sora, that green stuff isn't icing."

"No way!" Sora said, gasping, "So it's…"

"Mold."

"Oh. I thought it was cream cheese."

"I don't care what it is, if I don't get some cake, I'm going to get angry!" yelled Riku, who grabbed the cake.

"You can't eat that!" yelled Kairi, "You'll get sick. Lets go buy some more."

_Five minutes later:_

"What do you mean you're out of cake?" demanded Riku, punching a Kroger employee. Kairi gasped, and Sora was buying some cheese.

Sora came back, "Hey, Kairi, how much of a discount will I get with the discount- OMG, Riku, are you punching pedestrians again?"

"Does Target sell groceries?" asked Riku, who was obviously mad.

"I think so…" said Kairi.

"Come on, then." he yelled, dragging Kairi and Sora out of the stores by their arms.

"Wait!" yelled Sora, "I didn't pay for the cheese!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mew: Well, that was the first chapter. These random things are fun to write. Anywho, please review and I'll write and post chapter two. Chuse! (German for: See Ya!)


End file.
